


The Narrow Gauge

by 8bitJames_Edward



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitJames_Edward/pseuds/8bitJames_Edward
Summary: After something hits the ground and the world goes dark. The narrow gauge wake up to new lives as humans. They'll learn secrets about each other and create relationships.





	The Narrow Gauge

It was a warm and sunny day on the island sodor. The narrow Gauge engines were all busy doing their jobs when something odd happened. The ground started to shake. Rails were coming loose and engines were derailing. The sky turned blood red. Then it happened. With a loud BOOM something hit the ground making the world around them go white.

* 16 years later*

Skarloey jumped up. He looked around he didn't recognize anything around him. His surroundings had changed. There was room it was painted red and had pictures of him as an engine. 

"What the hell. W-where am I" He questioned. 

He got up. Skarloey rushed out of the room to be met with a long hallway. There were doors that were colored. One was a reddish orange, one was orange, one was blue, one was green,and one was yellow. When he turned his was red. He walked to the blue door first and opened it. On the bed layed Sir Handel. Skarloey walked up to him. 

"Sir Handel wake up" He shook him. 

Sir Handel woke up screaming. Skarloey covered his mouth so he didn't wake the others. Once he realized he was ok he stopped. 

"S-sorry skarloey" He looked down sadly. 

"There's no need to apologize. You were scared." He hugged him. 

What they didn't know was the others standing in the doorway of Falcon's(sir Handel) room. 

"What's going on?" Rheneas asked. 

"Yeah all I heard was screaming" Peter Sam added. 

"I was having a great dream. Why the hell did I get waken up." Duncan said irritated. 

"Really Duncan that's what you mad about. How about the fact we're humans instead of trains" Rusty growled. 

"Guys not a good time. Our friend is upset and scared. All your doing is arguing!!" Skarloey yelled. 

Sir Handel jumped and landed in Peter Sam's arms. He felt...Safe. Staurt looked at him and smiled. 

"Nice one skarloey you scared him" Duncan mocked him. 

Skarloey felt his anger rise. He pushed past everyone and went into his room slamming the door.   
Everyone looked at Duncan. 

"What?" He was confused. 

Rheneas walked to Skarloey's room. 

"Skarloey... Are you alright..." He was afraid. 

He didn't respond. So rheneas turned the knob and opened his door. Skarloey was nowhere to be found. He was gonna walk away when he heard sniffling. He followed it to skarloey's closet. Rheneas opened the closet door and there sat skarloey. 

"Skarloey... What's the matter" He sat next to him. 

"I-i didn't m-mean to get so a-angry.Im s-sorry" He bursted into tears. 

"Oh skarloey..." He held him tightly. 

He cried into Rheneas shoulder. Rheneas kissed skarloey's forehead. Skarloey didn't mind he always did that to make him feel better. 

"T-thank you Rheneas" He smiled as a tear fell. 

"You're welcome skarloey" He smiled back and wiped away his tears. 

They heard the door creak open. There stood Duncan rubbing his arm with tears falling down his face. 

"What is it Duncan" Rheneas asked very irritated. 

"I-i wanted to a-apologize. I shouldn't of mocked you skarloey" He looked away. 

Skarloey stood up and walked towards Duncan. He looked emotionless. Duncan felt tears build up. He backed out of the door but skarloey grabbed his wrist before he could get away. 

"P-please d-dont h-hurt me..." He was hyperventilating badly. 

Skarloey just looked at him. 

"Skarloey snap out of it" Sir Handel shaked him. 

"Skarloey stop. Remember how Duncan gets when he scared. Don't make that same mistake again." Rusty added. 

Something in skarloey had broke. He looked around at his friends. 

"I-im sorry" He let go of Duncan's wrist. 

He ran down the steps and out of the door. Skarloey had no clue where he was going. 

"That's not good" Peter said worriedly. 

"Ok. Rheneas and Sir Handel you go find him. Peter sam and I will stay with Duncan." Rusty said. 

Rheneas and Sir Handel went out to look for him. 

"Where do you think he could be"

"I have no clue Falcon but we better find him fast before he does something he'll regret" rheneas said sternly. 

* 6 hours later*

They had looked everywhere. Skarloey was nowhere to be found. Rheneas whimpered. 

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Falcon felt terrible. 

Rheneas knew they wouldn't. So he thought they should head back home. But something felt off. Sir Handel would grab your arm because of him being frightened. When Rheneas turned around he was gone. 

"Sir Handel. Sir Handel!!" He yelled. 

But no response. He went to yell for him again but felt very light headed. He tried to keep walking but it was no use. Rheneas fell down smacking his head on something metal. He laid there bleeding and unconscious. Then he was dragged away by the mysterious person who took Falcon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Peace out
> 
>  
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


End file.
